


Be As You've Always Been

by wanderingastro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingastro/pseuds/wanderingastro
Summary: “You hate that you love that I can see you right now, don’t you?’ Keith taunts, eyes remaining pointedly on the folds between Shiro’s thighs, where his fingers desperately slide in and out.





	Be As You've Always Been

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was originally going to be a nasti twitter thread but then i accidentally wrote 2000 words oops  
> title is from Be by Hozier bc he is my fairy god daddy

 

Shiro and Keith are travelling through space, seeing the universe together. Tonight is their one year wedding anniversary so instead of spending the night in their homey little ship, the splurge on a fancy hotel on some random planet with a purple sky and flowers that smell strangely like mustard. They’ve both been becoming progressively handsier and hornier as the day goes on, and when Shiro slips up and responds to one of Keith’s question with “yes, daddy.” in public, Keith freezes and his eyes darken. Within minutes, they’re on an elevator up to their suite, and Keith is taking Shiro apart with his eyes. Shiro’s stomach twists low and sweet and he can’t help but squeeze his thighs together a little, just to relieve some of the anticipation building. Keith’s attention immediately goes to the subtle muscle movements, and he slowly shakes his head with a smirk.

“Not yet Shiro. Patience yields focus, baby.”

He wouldn’t admit it the next day, but Shiro lets out a little whine, and listens nevertheless.

They find their room easily enough and a scan of Shiro’s human hand opens the door to reveal a modern yet comfortable hotel suite overlooking the planet’s capital. The sky burns red and blue in sunset.

Keith presses forward and latches Shiro into a deep kiss. They make out briefly, but It takes no time at all for them to grow impatient, and Shiro begins pawing at Keith’s clothes, begging for more. Keith’s lips separate from Shiro’s as they both breath heavily. Keith lightly pushes Shiro back by the shoulders.

“On the bed for me baby.”

Shiro hurries to comply, still fully clothed sitting across the large bed, leaning against the headboard.

“Pants down, shirt up.”

Shiro rushes to pull his pants and underwear down his legs, and kicks them off to fall to the floor.

He lifts his shirt to take it off, but Keith stops him with the wag of a finger.

“In your mouth, baby boy.”

Shiro groans, eyes closing briefly, but he rolls his black t-shirt up to reveal his taut stomach and pert nipples, bunching the hem of the t-shirt into his mouth.

Keith stands over the bed silently for a moment, appraising him. He leans over, running a hand softly up Shiro’s thick thigh before spreading Shiro’s legs apart to reveal Shiro’s folds, his reddened hole quivering slightly at the exposure.

Shiro’s cheeks are aflame, but he remains quiet, breathing into the material of his t-shirt.

Anticipation builds in his chest, but Keith doesn’t even lay a finger where heat grows and wetness is already beginning to gather. Instead, Keith takes a step back, and sits down in an armchair across the room.

Shiro stares at him in disbelief before moaning desperately, trying to call Keith’s name around the fabric on his tongue.

“This is your present to me, baby. I want to watch you fall apart on your own fingers, I’m not touching you until you’ve come at least three times. And you know the rules, baby.”

Shiro knows the rules. Keith sets the pace. If Keith says hands off, it means hands off. And no cumming until Keith says.

Shiro’s gut twists in anticipation of the sweet torture he knows he’s about to be put through.

 Keith sits back and spreads himself out on his chair, getting comfortable like someone about to watch a show. The casual cockiness of his attitude makes Shiro’s dick throb. He moans impatiently, begging for permission.

“Go ahead baby.”

Shiro slowly slides a hand down over his chest, stopping to quickly pinch a nipple and continuing down his torso, over the light white hair that grows up to his belly button, and finally down to where his cock throbs.

“That’s it, Shiro. Tease yourself for me.”

Something deep within Shiro fights, like it always does in the beginning. He hesitates, it’s so hard to give up control like this. No matter how much he ends up liking it, no matter how much he trusts Keith.

Keith seems to sense his hesitation, and he speaks softer this time, the command gone from him voice.

“Come on baby, you know it’s going to feel good. You deserve to feel so good Shiro. Can you make yourself feel good for me Takashi?”

Shiro groans, but the discomfort in his belly eases slowly. He loves Keith so much. Keith loves him so much, He wants to be so good for Keith.

The first touch is feather light, Shiro barely brushes a finger over his clit, but it still makes his thighs jump slightly.

Shiro’s entire body heats when he swears he can _feel_ Keith’s intense gaze on the space between his legs.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Now get your fingers wet for me.” Keith’s voice is rougher, and breaks slightly at the last syllable.

It makes Shiro feel so good to know Keith is just as affected as he is.

Shiro dips a finger into the wetness that pools around his hole, and raises it back up, trailing it through his folds and over his clit. The touch is so delicious, and he clenches with pleasure.

Keith groans softly, “Baby, you’re so fucking pretty.”

The praise goes right to his crotch, and his clit jumps at Keith’s words.

The t-shirt still bunched up in Shiro’s mouth is now wet with his saliva, and he bites down as he slowly strokes a thick middle finger over himself.

“You can go faster.” Keith allows.

With Keith’s permission, Shiro’s movements become more frantic, and his muscles tense as he begins to near the edge. Shiro feels the aching emptiness inside him every time his hole clenches, but Keith hasn’t given him permission to put his fingers inside himself yet.

Shiro’s orgasm builds in his stomach, and the moment before he tips over, Keith’s voice rings clear through the room, “Stop.”

Shiro wants to scream a little, and he can feel the beginnings of a desperation that will become tears as his hole flutters and clenches desperately, searching for completion when he lifts his finger away from himself.

The room is silent for a beat as Shiro’s heart races desperately in confusion. Shiro’s hand lies just above his clit, desperately aching to touch and finish what he started.

 Keith scoots the chair across the dark carpet, bringing himself closer to where Shiro’s legs lie splayed open.

“Two fingers baby.”

Shiro brings his shaking hand down to his hole, and moans as he enters two fingers inside himself. The obscene sounds of Shiro fingering himself fill the quiet room, and Shiro thinks his cheeks might just remain beet red like this forever.

 “You hate that you love that I can see you right now, don’t you?’ Keith taunts, eyes remaining pointedly on the folds between Shiro’s thighs, where his fingers desperately slide in and out.

“But we both know this is all for me, right baby?”

When Shiro doesn’t respond, Keith stands and advances around the bed, softly pulling Shiro’s t-shirt from between his teeth.

Shiro raises his eyes to meet Keith’s, fingers still working inside himself. “Yes, daddy.”

Keith tuts, running a hand through the tuft of hair at Shiro’s forehead, tugging ever so lightly.

“Say it Shiro. I want to hear you say it.” Keith leans forward so his lips are tantalizing over Shiro’s. Sharing breaths, but never quite touching.  Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, “This is all for you daddy. I’m so wet for you, my pussy feels so empty without you. Need your cock in me daddy.”

Siro opens his eyes back up to Keith smiling proudly at him.

“Good boy.”

Shiro shivers, and dares to ask breathlessly, “Can I cum please?”

Keith steps back to his seat, his spread legs boasting the hard cock that sits heavy between his thighs.

Shiro whimpers, turning his head into the pillow, so desperate to cum, but even more desperate for Keith’s cock filling him.

Keith watches Shiro torture himself with quiet moans for a few moments more before speaking, “You can cum now, baby.”

A mumbled “Thank you, daddy.” Brushes past Shiro’s lips as he fingers himself more desperately, hurtling towards an orgasm. His metal hand rises to his clit, flicking and teasing. Shiro’s breaths becomes quick and unsteady as he cums around his own fingers beneath Keith’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Don’t stop.” Keith reminds Shiro, and Shiro wants to cry. Even as the aftershocks of his orgasm die down, Shiro’s fingers remain inside himself, slick and sticky. Shiro’s body jumps, fighting against the overstimulation, but Shiro wants to be good for Keith.

“Touch your dick too, baby.” Keith reminds him.

Tears form at the corner of Shiro’s eyes as he fingers himself and strokes his clit. His nerve endings almost feel cold with oversensitivity.

“Daddy, please! It’s so much.” Shiro cries.

Keith hums, “Come on baby, you remember what I said, three orgasms or I’m not touching you.”

Shiro wants to listen to Keith, he wants to be good for Keith, he wants to feel good.

Tears are now streaming down his face, but the sharp sensation soon turns to pleasure as another orgasm begins to build in Shiro’s pelvis. This one is slightly less powerful, Shiro’s poor nerve endings pushed to their limits. Keith must have stood back up at some point, because Shiro feels Keith’s lips on his dry ones as he comes, shouting through the onslaught of sensation.

 

Keith presses warm kisses to his cheeks and forehead, and the corners of his mouth as Shiro comes down from his second orgasm, breathing tiredly. The moment is warm and soft and Shiro wants to stay in it forever, but his hole clenches with the aftershocks of orgasm, and the three fingers he’s got inside himself sitting still suddenly don’t feel like enough. Shiro can’t quite believe his body is still begging for more, but he finds himself asking Keith desperately, “Please Daddy, fuck me now. I’ve been so good. Please.”

Shiro’s eyes slowly open. He keeps the three fingers inside himself to prove his point.

Keith lays a hand softly over Shiro’s neck, “You’re right Shiro, you’re doing so good for me baby. You’re so good, I’m so proud of you.”

Shiro’s chest warms at the praise, but he still whines at the lack of Keith’s answer.

Tears form anew, and he asks again, “Please Keith, fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.”

Keith’s fingers stroke his cheek softly, and his eyes grow serious as they appraise the desperation on Shiro’s face.

“Can you tell me your color Takashi?”

Shiro whimpers for a moment, body fidgeting. He finally raises his eyes to meet Keith’s gaze.

“Yellow,” he murmurs, “I really need you to fuck me, Keith.”

Keith smiles softly, and places a kiss to Shiro’s lips.

“Okay baby, anything for you Shiro.”

Shiro smiles in relief, “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith runs his hand down Shiro’s pecs, over his nipples. Shiro lifts his chest at the sensation.

“I love you so much, baby.”

Shiro feels so small, “I love you too Keith.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand then they fuck lol I didn’t feel like writing that part, maybe there’ll be a part two. I love the idea of them switching between using daddy and baby and their names because that just seems so much more intimate to me idk anyways I hope u liked :) you can find more of me loving sheith with my entire heart on [twitter](https://twitter.com/solarshiro)


End file.
